Wander Over Yonder - Avatar (The Na'vi)
by JamiMunji
Summary: Wander and Sylvia's next adventure takes them to a hostile planet inhabited by blue creatures called the Na'vi.


**Prologue**

Wander and Sylvia were once again captured by Lord Hater and his Watchdog army. So they manage to escape his ship and start to wander off into outer space into another galaxy. As they gave chase they come across a small planet and Lord Hater and the Watchdogs panic as Commander Peepers warns Lord Hater that it's the most hostile planet ever and shouldn't go near there. So they retreated quickly back into space.

 **Story**

Wander and Sylvia wandered why they retreated and looked at planet circling very large planet that seemed to have life there so they decided to land there and check it out. When they land they are surrounded by large rainforests and strange plants they've never seen before. Sylvia was unsure about this new place but Wander could barely contain his excitement with the new surroundings. Then floating white plants surround them with Wander and Sylvia in awe as they later started to float away. Wander thinks it was a sign of something very important but doesn't know what.

Until they are approached by tall blue creatures with bows and arrows. Sylvia stood her ground ready to fight but Wander just greeted them and then tells him he really likes their planet but they cannot understand what he's saying. But then a blue female approaches them and speaks in their language introduces herself as Neytiri, Princess of the Omiticaya clan. She asks them if they are one of the sky people who invaded their home. Wander and Sylvia are confused and Sylvia asked what sky people are. Neytiri explains sky people are aliens who destroyed several parts of the forest and that she and her kind are called Na'vi. Then Neytiri clearly see that they are not part of the sky people and decides to bring them to their village in Home Tree.

Neytiri brings Wander and Sylvia before her father who is the chief Ecktu'kan and he questions his daughter about the aliens and why they are here. Of course Wander and Sylvia can't understand their language and are wandering what they're saying. Neytiri then tells Wander and Sylvia that her father is deciding whether they should kill them or just have them leave their home since they are capable of traveling the universe. Then another female Na'vi approaches them and Neytiri introduces her as her mother Mo'at, the spiritual leader of their village. As Mo'at is observing the two visitors she asks them in their language for their names. Then she asks why they are here and Wander explained that they were just exploring their planet for a while before leaving for their travels. Mo'at explained that they thought they were spies for the sky people then Sylvia convinces Mo'at they have no idea what sky people are and that they are simply just space travelers. Then a male na'vi named Tsu'tey tries to approach them to kill them but is stopped by Ecktu'kan and Neytiri. So Ecktu'kan and Mo'at decide to let them stay for a while and entrusts Neytiri to teach them about their culture and ways.

Over the next few days, Neytiri shows Wander and Sylvia their village and how they survive in the forest and even explained of their great mother Eywa. Neytiri takes Wander and Sylvia into the forest and asks of what they do on other planets. Wander tells Neytiri that they like to help people wherever they go and offered his help to her and her people if they ever need help with anything. Neytiri tells him it won't be needed since they can do things on their own here and thanks them anyway.

Then she takes them up above Home Tree and introduces them to her way of flying, on her ikran she takes off. Wander and Sylvia show them how they fly in their orbal from orbal juice and they join her flying around the floating mountains. Wander was in awe of the natural beauty and wonders of the Na'vi world as was Sylvia too.

Suddenly without warning, a battleship from sky people territory appears and start to chase Wander and Sylvia. Sylvia starts to run faster avoiding the ship as Neytiri calls for help from her fellow warriors to aid her to save their new friends. Then a net is shot at Wander and Sylvia and are taken to a army base called Hell's Gate.

Wander and Sylvia awaken in a sealed off cage and Wander gets nervous and Sylvia tries to break the walls down but she can't because they are too strong for her to handle. Then they notice slightly smaller than the Na'vi creatures that were called sky people are talking in their language and that they were captured is because they want to study them as they could tell they are not from Pandora at all. A female come to their cell and introduces herself as Dr. Grace Augustine who tells them that they are in great danger but she is fascinated with them and wants to learn more about them. But Sylvia angrily tells her that they want to get out of this place not be asked stupid questions but Wander calms her down and kindly asks her why did they kidnapped them. Grace tells them that they discovered their arrival a few days ago and need to know if they are a threat to them or not. Sylvia tells her that they need to be let go so they can leave Pandora. Grace tells them that she'll do what she can to convince the military to let them go. But Sylvia is distrustful of these creatures and once again tries to break their way out but once again fail.

Later that night, as Wander and Sylvia were beginning to think they were doomed, they hear footsteps approaching and suddenly their prison walls were lowered down. Grace along with her colleagues Norm, Max and Trudy have come to help them escape Hell's Gate. Grace instructed Wander and Sylvia to follow Norm and Trudy to the hangar while Grace and Max distract the guards. As they approached the hangar, the alarms start to go off and Norm and Trudy open the gate and tell them to run and fly away. Sylvia and Wander form an orbal around then and Sylvia starts to run off in to the sky as the sun was rising back to the forest.

Then battleships start to chase after them as gunshots are fired at them. As they ran further back to the floating mountains, an army of Na'vi on their ikrans led by Tsy'tey flew in to attack the ships firing arrows at the sky people. Neytiri flies near Wander and Sylvia relieved to see that they are alright and will take them back to Home Tree for safety. But Wander insisted that he wanted to help Neytiri with the sky people and told her about the kind ones who helped them escape. But Neytiri tells them to go back to Home Tree and stay put. So they do so but Wander get seriously worried about Neytiri. Then Neytiri is shot at and falls off her ikran. Wander panically tells Sylvia to save Neytiri and so Sylvia hurries to catch Neytiri in their orbal. Neytiri thanks them for saving her and admitted maybe she did need their help after all.

Then Neytiri jumps back on her ikran and decides to let Wander and Sylvia join her to stop the gunships. So Slyvia and Wander distract a few ships with Wander's silly antics while Neytiri and the other warriors came in to attack while they were distracted. Suddenly Lord Hater's ship appears and starts attacking the gunships as reinforcements. Neytiri asks Wander and Sylvia about these new aliens and Wander tells her they are acquaintances and see Lord Hater shouting to the sky people that only he gets to conquer planets. Commander Peepers order his army to fly into little ships attacking the gunships along with the Na'vi. After a long battle, the remaining gunships retreated back to Hell's Gate as Neytiri and the other warriors cheered for their victory. Wander and Sylvia also cheered and they all headed back to Home Tree with Lord Hater's ship following.

Back at Home Tree, Wander and Sylvia are hailed as heroes for aiding the Na'vi to stop the sky people from attacking and Ecktu'kan has Neytiri tell them that they are always welcomed among the Omiticaya anytime including their most sacred place the Tree of Souls. Except when Lord Hater and Commander Peepers arrive to conquer the Omiticaya, Wander approaches nicely and asks them why did they retreat earlier. Hater reluctantly tells them that he recently heard of the planet Pandora and how it was very dangerous according to Peepers. But then after watching some surveillance cameras, they noticed that Wander and Sylvia were among the Na'vi learning their ways and then learned of the sky people invasion. So Hater and the Watchdogs came back and only aided Wander and the Navi because only he gets to destroy Wander and invade planets. Neytiri tells Lord Hater and Commander Peepers her gratitude for helping them but that he and the "eye-people" need to leave now since she is aware that Lord Hater may not be part of the sky people but he is still a threat to the Na'vi as an evil villain. Lord Hater and the others laugh but then stop as the Na'vi warriors prepare to attack. The watchdogs then yell retreat and carry Lord Hater and Peepers back into the skull ship and fly off back into space very quickly.

Then a celebration was held in their honor as Wander showed off his dancing to the Na'vi and Sylvia enjoying the food of their village. Then it was time for Wander and Sylvia to leave Pandora. Before they took off Neytiri gives Wander a big hug and Sylvia one too and tells them she's going to miss them and wishes they can stay. Wander assures her that they'll come and visit again someday and hopes one day, all the sky people will one day leave too and that there are good ones. Neytiri, Tsy'tey, Mo'at, Ecktu'kan and the rest of the clan all put their arms on Wander and Sylvia as their way of acceptance into their clan as part of the Omiticaya. Wander and Sylvia then fly off with Wander shouting down to them "Kîyevame! Ewya ngahu!" (translation: Goodbye! Eywa with you!) Sylvia then shouts down goodbye to and head off into space on another adventure.

 **Epilogue**

As Wander and Sylvia headed back into space, a huge space ship passed the two travelers approaching Pandora. A crippled human looked out a window sees them and was in awe of them. His name was Jake Sulley. Wander and Sylvia wave to him and Jake waves to him too. Wander asks Sylvia if it's possible that maybe the sky people would ever leave the Na'vi alone. Sylvia tells him she hopes so and maybe they'll get lucky soon and continues their journey into the universe.


End file.
